Forum:Fiona and Mila Asher
Twins!!! Fiona Asher Age: 14 Species(three choices): Deer, Fox, Griffin Human Appearance: See the gallery below Animal Appearance: See the gallery below Personality: Fiona is very shy and timid around people she has just met. But will also not hesitate to tell someone off and snap on them. She trusts her sister Mila with every secret and tells her everything. She will get mad at anyone who is picking on Mila. Weapons: Bow and Arrow Fiona 5.jpg Fiona 4.jpg Fiona 3.jpg Fiona 2.jpg Fiona.jpg Fiona 6.jpg Fiona Deer.jpg Fiona Deer 2.jpg Mila Asher Age: 14 Species(three choices): Deer, Fox, Griffin Human Appearance: See gallery below Animal Appearance: See gallery below Personality: Calm, nice, snippy, bossy, cool, laid-back, and short-tempered. Basically, she likes a lot of people before she begins to know them and it affects her trust. She, then, has trust issues once when her friends betrayed her. The only person she can rely on is her sister, Fiona. She loves Fiona and knows she can count on her for anything. She loved to read, write, and draw. Always expect her to be wearing a Pikachu hat. Weapon: Morning Star (It's that cool ball with spikes) tumblr_lpucgsKZbx1qh2sxjo1_1280_large.jpg tumblr_lx58cmgXw81ql83dpo1_500_large.jpg Baby-deer.jpg History For The Twins Fiona and Mila were born to a Deer Shape Shifter. Since they couldn't be taken care of by there birth parents, they lived in an orphanage. Ever since then, they've lived there. When they were both 12; Fiona and Mila were hanging out with friends, when Fiona had to get something. When Mila was talking with her friend, her friend, Tanya, betrayed her by slapping her. Mila cried and when Fiona got the thing she needed, she saw Mila crying and asked her friend what was wrong. Tanya said she didn't know. Fiona told Tanya to leave. Tanya was a monster hunting for Fiona and Mila who were shape shifters. At the age of 14; Mila had trust issues ever since. Fiona had a friend named Kiaria. Kiaria was very nice, but Mila didn't trust her very much. When Kiaria, Fiona, and Mila were walking, Tanya returned. Mila coward in fear. Whatever Mila told Fiona that one time after Tanya slapped her was true. Tanya came and tried to beat up Mila again, but Kiaria stopped her from doing so. She protected not only Mila, but Fiona as well. Fiona did run into some mean folks once, but Kiaria saved her. Kiaria said she was a protector of both Fiona and Mila. Just then, right before Kiaria's eyes, Fiona and Mila turned into deers. Kiaria led them to a Hot Air Balloon. They climbed aboard and the balloon started to drift off. About mid-way to camp, Fiona and Mila turned back to human. It probably took days to get to camp. When they both lost hope, the balloon landed at camp. Fiona and Mila walked to camp. Mila wasn't exactly sure. But Fiona said that there parents would be proud that they were here. Mila and Fiona walked into camp, knowing they would be safe.Category:Claimed